The Reason
by Velvet-Nightmare-93
Summary: Jeff wants to change to impress the one he loves but is stuggling like crazy will CM Punk be able to save him or risk loosing everything? Jeff Hardy/CM Punk part of the Broken series
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is the next story in the Broken series The Reason based off the song by the Hoobastank and the recently done cover by Westlife check it out. Ths is all abot Jeff and Phil with other pairings different in and out of the story. Also TNA will be appearing later on in this. I own nothing enjoy =] xXx**

Jeff Hardy the extreme enigma the rainbow haired warrior. Call him whatever you like. He was a druggie enough said. A alcoholic, smoking druggie who wasn't worth my time of day. I watched him over with his brother acting like a wreck as usual. I sighed shaking my head "Phil what's got you down?" Kofi asked and I looked at him.  
"I don't understand what's the big deal about Hardy? I mean he smokes, does drugs and drink heavily. Not exactly a good example to set for kids is it?" I questioned and Kofi shrugged.  
"His life man. Let him ruin it if he wants to."

That was the thing...I didn't want him to. Jeff was apparently a great guy he was decent, but the thought of the drugs and everything clouded my other thoughts of him. Everyone has their flaws sure, Hardy's more noticeable than others to me, saying that his brother wasn't much better when it came to his drinking, but you know one out of three wasn't bad.

"I swear if Brooks looks my way one more time. I am going to fucking deck him." I growled forcing my brother to break the kiss with his girlfriend.  
"Jeff, don't get so wound up."  
"Just because he is straight-edge thinks he is so fucking better it's pathetic." My green eyes looked at the rosy pink eyes of my brothers girl who raised an eyebrow at me, and I sighed "Sorry, Faith."  
"It's ok Jeff. Have you never thought that maybe Phil acts the way he does because he is worried for you? That what you are doing is killing you slowly, but surly?" she voiced and me and Matt looked at each other and burst into laughter. "Straight-edge's have no life, they are sad and pathetic all they do is go on at people for their drinking, smoking and drugs." Matt laughed and I watched as Faith hit him across the back of the head and stood up. "Is that what you think of me? Well Matthew? You think I have no life? I'm sad and pathetic?" She questioned and I turned my attention back to my coffee. "You are such a jerk Matt!" She slapped him hard and walked off.  
"Well...that relationship lasted long." I remarked.  
"Shawn and Hunter are gonna kill me ya know." Matt growled before noticing she was talking to CM Punk and Kofi Kingston. I watched Matt's dominance kick in as he stood up.  
"Let her go off and be lovely dovey with the straight edge prick if she wants shows she's not worth it." I voiced and Matt unwillingly sat down.

"Kinda pathetic on Hardy's part." I voiced drinking a bit of tea. "He shouldn't treat you like that."  
"He insulted you too." Faith pointed out and I brushed the remark away with a wave of my hand  
"Sweetheart the Hardy's have always had a problem with me."  
"It doesn't make it right." She spoke before sighing. "Matt told me...he accepted what I am, but he lied through his teeth..." Kofi held her close.  
"He isn't worth it if he treats you like that." Kofi voiced  
"Then again..." I set my tea down "relationships are full of ups and downs that's just life in itself. If Hardy makes you happy don't just walk away try and compromise. Cherish what you two have some people would give anything for what you two have." I watched her smile before she hugged me tightly. "Thank you, thank you so much." Her voice suddenly turned into that of a whisper. "I can read you like a book. When you say people you mean you and when you say two...you mean you and Jeff." I kept a calm and cool face and just hugged her back watching the dark glares from both the Hardy boys.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heyyy guys sorry for the shot chapter just finishing Chapter 3 off now enjoy :D xXx**_

"Hardy!" I barked walking up behind Matt Hardy he turned around and I was greeted with a filthy glare.  
"What Punk?" he practically snapped at me, and I decided to get right in his face.  
"You have an issue with me yeah, but you watch your tongue around Faith." I began seeing the fire in his eyes "You have a problem with me not her, straight-edge or not you treat her with some damn respect!" I shouted "That girl really likes you and you decide to hurt her like that? I'm not going to be the only one on your back about this and you know it." I remarked watching that fire in his eyes burning into my olive green eyes. "She wants you back." I stated bluntly.  
"Thought she would rather be in your arms." He spoke anger lacing his words  
"I'd rather see her with someone more decent, but I'm afraid to say I don't swing that way. I'm gay Matt, Faith will always be a friend to me and you're going to have to deal with that. I suggest you find her and say you're sorry." I practically ordered he glared at me before walking off down the corridor.

"Why are you harassing my brother?" I turned around to see Jeff stood there glad in what I would call his ring gear...personally I'd say his normal clothes.  
"I spoke to him to try and sort things out between him and Faith, nothing more you don't have to try and defend him from me." He approached me.  
"I've had enough of your shit Punk."  
"I've done nothing wrong Jeff." I spoke glaring into his green eyes which were busy glaring into my own. I noticed Jeff needed to be put in his place dominated he was a sub far too obvious. Followed Matt around like a puppy. "You've come in here flaunting your straight-edge ways making others feel small."  
"I'm sorry you feel threatened by my belief, Jeffery." I kept calm.  
"Your belief?" He questioned in that southern drawl of his. "You call that a belief? I call it pathetic and a waste of space like you!" Jeff growled and walked away and I watched him go with a slight pain in my heart, but I knew I was trying to obtain something stupid something pathetic, someone who could never love me because of who I am...

I stormed off into my dressing room, that straight-edge bastard CM Punk was always doing my head in! But...then again...he was always on my mind. _"He's saying it because he cares about you." _Maybe Faith was right maybe he did care, but why? I'm sure he hated me and the feeling was mutual wasn't it? I sighed and ran a hand through my blonde dreads, what the heck was going on in my head...I looked at myself in the mirror and realised it wasn't my head that had the problem it was my heart. I had feeling for CM Punk? Phillip Brooks! The straight-edge asshole...What the heck am I going to do? I swear God hates me enough for me to fall for him...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Heyy guys, sorry it's been a while. The file went missing had to re-write it. Had builders going in and out of my house, laptop's gone down a basic sum up. It's been chaos. Anywho back on with this xXx_**

"Jeff said what to you?" Faith was unimpressed with what I had told her Jeff had said. I basically went to her because I was upset and I wanted to talk, but knowing Jeff had a problem with Straight-Edge (Meaning herself as well) things were going to be more and more rocky for her and Hardy. "Look, it's a dig at me not at you." I spoke actually looking at her for the first time since I got into her dressing room. "Did you and Matt fix things?" I asked wanting to change the subject, badly. I saw the disappointment on her face, he hadn't but I was sure he would. She was high-grade stuff now she had been growing without Shawn and Hunter she was starting to spread her wings and fly.

"We talked a little…" she hesitated, they had spoken yet it didn't sound good at all.  
"Right?" I hinted at her to continue, and she sighed.  
"I think I've really messed things up…" she sat down next to me and I hugged her close.  
"Come on now, don't think like that. You will both work it out I know you will." Faith nodded at me and hugged me back.  
"Thanks Phil." I had no idea she had a little plan to get me and Jeff in the same room to talk. There was going to be hell, between me and him.

"Phil, Vince wants to talk to you." Kofi spoke to me and I nodded Kofi led me to a room and shut me inside locking it tight. I sighed, I couldn't believe I fell for it.  
"LET ME OUT KOFI!" I shouted banging on the door hard.  
"No, it's for your own good." He retorted and I after five minutes of banging on the door, gave up and sat in the corner.

Seconds turned into minutes and I was sure it had been a good ten minutes before I heard the door lock crunch open followed by Jeff Hardy being shoved in. "You boys both play nicely now ok?" Faith smiled and shut the door before Hardy could even get to the door and wrench it open she locked it.  
"FAITH! YOU OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR RIGHT NOW!" He started kicking and hitting the door, like I had tried earlier.  
"Try all you like, they won't open it up. Not until we talk." I spoke and it was the first time he had registered I was in the room with him. He looked at me before banging the door even harder "DON'T MAKE ME SIT THROUGH A STRAIGHT-EDGE SPEECH, PLEASE I BEG YOU!" He practically wailed, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.  
"They want us to talk, not me preach and make you change Jeff." I spoke harshly. He ignored me and I lost my temper and I grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

I saw Jeff cower and let out a slight whine, like he was sorry. I hesitated before going to pull away, but I felt Jeff grab onto my arms. Like he still wanted me close, I felt a little frustrated but I kept it to myself. "Jeff? What's wrong?" I thought he might have a few drugs in his system, I took a deep breath and gently let my fingertips move some of his hair out of his face, I saw him flinch and tense. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you Jeffery. Let's just talk, work things out."

Jeff looked completely petrified of me. I didn't understand, why was he frightened of me? Unless he was high and the idea of being alone scared him. Yet I couldn't see why I could chase away the demons. "Jeff, what have you taken?" I asked cautiously. He simply shook his head.  
"Nothing, I promise." He muttered resting his head on my chest; I was really taken back by this.  
"Jeff what are you doing?" I croaked out, and he looked up at me.  
"I'm giving up, I want you Phil. My heart keeps telling me to, but my head says no." I looked at him stunned before sighing, and putting him at arm's length he looked hurt. "Jeff, I want you so bad, but not with all the drugs and the smoking, sensible drinking I can stand. Not this binging fest you go on with your brother. You want me, prove it. No more drugs, no more smoking sensible drinking."  
"I'll do one better Phil, no drinking, no smoking, no drugs." I let him back into my embrace and only one thought crossed my mind.

_Shit, Matt is going to kill me!_


End file.
